


A Thousand Kisses Deep

by RoswellSmokingWoman



Series: Songfics [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Doggy Style, First Time, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Love Confessions, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23390353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoswellSmokingWoman/pseuds/RoswellSmokingWoman
Summary: Hannibal and Will survive the fall, weak and hurt. Despite his own injuries, Hannibal cares for Will.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Songfics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681891
Comments: 16
Kudos: 121





	A Thousand Kisses Deep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pensee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pensee/gifts), [whiskeyandspite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskeyandspite/gifts).



> This fic was inspired by Leonard Cohen's song A Thousand Kisses Deep.

The ocean rocks the boat, up and down, up and down. The roiling Atlantic has no mercy left for Will and Hannibal who have survived the fall. The clouds above them grow thick and purplish grey, raining down in fury. The thunderclaps are enraged protests. Their corpses do not lie at the rocky banks behind them. It’s as if God (should he exist) is upset by their survival, defying the odds, going against the will of fate and coming out of the frigged waters still breathing. It is a crude insult to the world, that Hannibal and Will should survive, their surviving existence beautiful in its cruelty. 

The cabin is small, cramped, but the boat would have to do. There is no other choice. The bed is big enough for one, and despite his own injuries, he allows Will to have it. Hannibal sits on the cold metal bottom of the boat, his wet pants dripping onto it, and places his chin against the edge of the bed, watching as Will’s chest goes up and down, a sign that he has not gone yet.

If this would be all they’d had, this time together, Hannibal would not be satisfied with the brief realization of Will Graham. It would feel like a beginning, built up for years, only to fall flat. The thought startles Hannibal, who in all of his fantasies had never considered this outcome thinking it impossible. When they had been at the edge of the cliffside, he had let Will take control of their fates. If it would be their end, so be it, Hannibal thought. He never considered only one of them would survive.

When Will stirs weakly in the bed, still asleep because of the toll on his body, Hannibal flinches in reaction, always waiting at the bedside for whatever Will should need. It is beyond his duty as a doctor running to the patient’s bedside. Both of them injured, blood clotted and wounds gaping, Hannibal ignores the protests of his body. It would be easier to leave the boat for himself, to push Will over the edge of it and let his body sink to the bottom of the ocean. He knows these truths but doesn’t listen to them. Instead, he sits stalwartly by Will’s side, never standing except for the barest necessities. His bones ache, his knees are stiff, but he doesn’t care. He places his hand over Will’s, clasping it gently, and allows himself to fall asleep on this first night together. He knows he would find Will awake in the morning, because he wills it so.

His eyelids flutter open finding an empty bed in front of him. Panic wells within him. He looks around, the cabin empty. He runs out to the deck of the boat, his knees angry at the sudden movements. He is unable to maintain a sense of calm, searching for Will frantically. 

He finds Will sitting on the boat’s edge, staring out at the vast blue waters. His profile, scarred but always handsome, strikes Hannibal. Will’s hair appears brassy in the sunlight. It is strange to think that the grey skies had disappeared, becoming replaced by clear blue without a cloud in sight. Hannibal sits down beside Will and looks in the same direction as Will does in an attempt to find what Will is looking at. The farther he looks, the more he realizes the vastness of where they are. It feels nearly infinite, the great expanse of water before them.

“We survived,” Will utters, his voice full and unwavering.

“That we did,” Hannibal nods, placing his hands in his lap. “Does it trouble you that our suicide wasn’t successful?”

“It wasn’t—I didn’t mean to try and kill us,” Will insists, looking at Hannibal with pain filled eyes.

“You wanted to leave the old behind and found no other way than to erode with the bluff, as if we’d never existed in Baltimore. Were you successful?”

“The past is a friend I need but an enemy I can’t seem to shake.”

“And me?”

“You are worse,” Will sighs, looking away from Hannibal. “You crawled under my skin and planted your seed there so it would infest me before I could excise you.”

“You came back, in spite of this.”

“I came back,” Will repeats, clenching his jaw. “You knew I would. Your patience is legendary.”

“What else was I to do?”

“Live as you always had.”

“It would be impossible,” Hannibal insists, losing his composure. He bites his lip, letting his facial features come to a calm stillness, back to equilibrium. “I couldn’t choose that life again, not after you.”

Will swallows thickly, standing from his spot. He grips the ropes with his hands, feeling their texture against his palms. “You assume I would choose this life with you,” Will responds. “Without question. Without asking me.”

“It was my hope.” 

Will extends his hand to Hannibal, helping the older man up. He lifts one corner of his lip in a half smile before looking down at their hands. “Do you love me, Hannibal?”

The question startles him, his heart falling in his chest. For Will to be so bold, it had never occurred to Hannibal he would figure him out. But how could he not, when he had spent so long behind plexiglass for him? When he had let years pass for Will to marry and find himself a family, to allow Will the opportunity to move on? How could Will Graham not know? If you love, sometimes you must let go. He had let go of Will Graham.

Hannibal nods slowly, “Yes,” he pauses. I am in love with you, Will.” His eyes soften slowly, tears forming in them unexpectedly. He has no control over them now as they fall down his cheeks.

Will presses his lips into Hannibal’s, drawing a gasp from him. The kiss deepens quickly, Will pulling Hannibal in closer to let him know that this kiss isn’t a farce, a tease, or a taste. Will offers all of himself to Hannibal through his lips, letting his tongue enter the cannibal’s mouth. He’d imagined Hannibal would taste of blood, of carnage and power. The salty-sweet taste of his mouth comes as a shock, but Will finds it enticing. He begins to crave more of it, biting down on Hannibal’s lip. He responds to the pain, cupping Will’s face with his hands and stroking Will’s cheek with the pad of his soft thumb.

Hannibal parts from the kiss, his bangs falling onto his forehead messily. “I believe you’ve finally captured me,” Hannibal breathes.

“I need to have all of you, if this is going to work.”

Desire pools within Hannibal, growing weak in the other man’s arms. He lets himself surrender to Will, placing his lips over Will’s. He notes how soft they are, nibbling on them lightly, drinking up the ecstasy as if Will Graham is the fluid of life. They stumble down into the cabin, Hannibal’s back hitting the wall.

“You’ve no idea how many times I’ve imagined…” Hannibal moans out. “How many times I’ve dared to think.”

“I know, Hannibal, I know.” Will struggles to undo the buttons of Hannibal’s shirt, his hands shaky and unsure of themselves. He rips it apart in frustration, buttons clanging against metal. The sound only riles him up.

They undress, their clothes scattered onto the ground. Will lowers his hand onto Hannibal’s large, hard cock and begins stroking it lightly. Realizing the dryness, he spits on the palm of his hand, and returns to Hannibal’s cock which is harder now. His rhythm is steady and he keeps his eyes on Hannibal, who closes his eyes and dips his head back in pleasure. “I need more,” he gasps, precum dripping from the tip of his member.

Hannibal finds petroleum jelly in the medicine chest and returns to the bed where Will sits stroking himself in wait. “I need to have you inside of me,” Will begs, lowering his hands onto his balls and squeezing them ever so lightly.

“In due time, beloved,” Hannibal replies, lowering himself onto his knees. He drags his tongue over the back of Will’s thickness, teasing the sensitive nerve. Will writhes on the bed at the sensation, asking Hannibal for more.

Hannibal wraps his mouth around his cock and places his hands onto Will’s balls, massaging them as he pumps Will with his mouth. He increases the pace slowly, watching as Will becomes lost at the brink. Hannibal slows down, taking the full length of Will into his mouth, the tip of Will’s dick touching the back of Hannibal’s throat. He bobs his head up and down at an agonizingly slow pace, letting Will calm down.

Will shoves his hands into Hannibal’s hair and pulls him up, “More,” he commands, “please.”

Hannibal places his lips over Will’s balls, placing a small kiss on them before sucking, “I’ll milk you, don’t worry,” he laughs, blowing cool air onto Will’s thickness. “But I want to show you every pleasure I can.”

Will devolves into a feral creature at the words, maddened by lust. 

“Get on your hands and knees,” Hannibal commands. He pauses for a moment, lubricating himself and his fingers before prepping Will. He knows, he assumes, Will hasn’t had an experience with a man before. He makes sure to ready him, to make this as pleasurable as possible for Will.

Slowly Hannibal builds up to three fingers, teasing Will’s prostate. He watches as the man before him begs for mercy, for release. Hannibal doesn’t allow it yet, pushing Will to the edge only to bring him back to Earth again. “Soon, my love,” he soothes.

He inserts himself slowly into Will, his vision blurring at feeling of filling Will with his thickness. He groans, pumping in and out of Will slowly as Will bucks his hips in shock at the sensation. “Is it okay?”

“It’s too good,” Will stammers, biting his lips. “God, fuck, Hannibal.”

Hannibal begins thrusting harder, lowering a hand to Will’s cock. “Just hold on for a second, let yourself feel everything.” His pace increases once more, their bodies colliding against each other. Will begins to convulse as he cums into Hannibal’s hand, Hannibal cumming only moments later with a few more thrusts.

Will collapses onto the bed, filled with Hannibal’s cum, burying his face in the blankets. “I love you. I didn’t say it earlier,” he pants frantically, lost in the haze of post-coital bliss.

Hannibal falls besides him, holding Will close to his chest. “I’ve known for a long time. I only hoped you would realize it eventually.”

Will laughs breathily, pushing Hannibal’s face away. “Smug man. Too smug.”

They sail for days afterwards, the sea sometimes calm and other times restless. Through it all, Will and Hannibal find themselves only with each other, collapsing into their new lives together. They make love, sometimes because there is seldom else to do and more frequently because any distance apart is too far. They’d spent years at arm’s length, and even longer at greater distances. Their hearts had grown fragile and desperate in longing. Now together, all they can do is make up for lost time. To crash into each other as they had crashed into the ocean’s waters, taking fate into their own hands and living.


End file.
